


Sur Votre 31 Braime

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: 31 jours, 31 mots, 31 textes sur 31 situations Braime !
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Main

**Author's Note:**

> En ce mois de mars, la Bibliothèque de fiction a organisé un nouveau défi, le "Sur votre 31"! Le principe est d'écrire un recueil mettant en scène un même couple de personnages (canon ou ship) : les deux peuvent être dans les textes amoureux, justes amis voir ennemis, l'essentiel est qu'ils apparaissent comme un duo. L'autre contrainte est d'écrire autour d'une liste de mots imposée.  
> Les textes n'auront (sauf mention contraire) pas de liens les uns avec les autres.  
> Le mot qui débute ce recueil est main.

Attachés par une corde qui la brûle aux endroits où sa peau est laissée nue, Brienne est plus que consciente de leur proximité. Elle peut sentir son souffle rauque contre sa jouer, son haleine tout aussi putride que la sienne, elle peut également sentir son corps s'amaigrir de jour en jour.

Tout ces éléments – leurs contacts, leur puanteur respective, leur peur si forte qu'elle se cristallise en perlées de sueurs –, lui montent cruellement à la tête. Mais rien ne lui parvient aussi clairement et violemment que la main de Jaime.

Quelques centimètres carrés d'une chair sanglante et moisissante, c'est tout ce qui se dresse entre eux.

La main qui, encore deux semaines auparavant, avait permis au Régicide de l'affronter à jeu égal, tout en étant enferré et après avoir passé des mois et des mois enchaîné sans pouvoir bouger.

La main qui avait fait de lui la lame fine que tout le monde respectait en combat – mais aussi la main qui avait tué Aerys, la main qu'il avait dû faire parcourir sur le corps de sa sœur, la main qui avait estropié l'innocent Bran Stark.

La main dont Brienne ne savait pas si elle en était plus admirative ou révulsée.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance de toute manière – car aujourd'hui, cette main n'était plus qu'une chose inerte, cruellement suspendue au coup de son ancien propriétaire et impitoyablement placée entre eux deux.

Aujourd'hui, cette main n'était plus que le témoignage d'un mensonge. « Tarth regorge de saphirs » avait-il expliqué au cupide Locke.

Brienne ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Jaime Lannister, le Régicide, avait menti pour une inconnue et ne c'était pas contenté de fermer les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il pris ainsi le risque de la faire passer elle pour l'otage le plus important. C'était tellement... tellement aux antipodes de l'homme sans honneur qu'il était !

Ou du moins, qu'elle pensait qu'il était – et Brienne ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte de la fausseté de son jugement.


	2. Livre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce deuxième drabble, le mot imposé était "livre"

Le livre blanc était ouvert devant elle, lourd de ses milliers de pages et des centaines d'années qu'il refermait. Brienne demeura de longues minutes devant l'ouvrage, sans oser le toucher, de peur de le déchirer malencontreusement à cause des tremblements incontrôlables de sa main. Elle fini toutefois par se forcer à se calmer – maintenant qu'elle était commandante de la Garde Royale, elle se devait d'effectuer ses fonctions.

Elle le devait à son roi, à l'histoire, et surtout à _lui._

Tâchant au mieux de retenir ses larmes, elle ouvrit le lourd livre, en tourna les pages centenaires, pour finalement arriver à l'une des plus récentes : celle de Jaime Lannister. La page n'était couverte d'encre qu'à moitié, et les mots élogieux du début se terminaient rapidement sur une amer note :

_A tué Aerys II Targaryen, son roi._

De tristesse, les yeux de Brienne se remplirent alors de colère. Ce jugement était terriblement injuste. Elle refusait d'être la seule personne à savoir pourquoi Jaime Lannister était devenu le Régicide. Alors elle transforma le point en virgule, avant de former la phrase suivante :

_A tué Aerys II Targaryen, son roi, pour sauver la population de Port-Réal du feu grégeois dans lequel le monarque voulait l'ensevelir._

Après cela, Brienne reposa sa plume. Que pouvait-elle bien dire d'autre ? Tout ce qui lui venait alors à l'esprit n'était point des faits, mais des souhaits – ceux d'une vie avec Jaime qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas. Sur les pages vierges dansaient les fantômes de mariage, de jours heureux et paresseux à Winterfell ou à Tarth, peut-être même d'enfants.

Et tout cela c'était maintenant envolé, la laissant avec pour seule réalité la cruelle tâche d'écrire sur la mort de l'amour de sa vie – comme si elle ne l'avait pas encore suffisamment vécue ou ne se l'était pas repassé en tête de trop nombreuses fois.

Mais elle devait faire ce qui était juste. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle s'était engagée auprès du roi Bran Stark : pour servir le royaume, le reconstruire, aider les vivants et honorer les morts.

S'accrochant à cette résolution, elle repris la plume pour y ajouter les exploits de son défunts bien-aimé, avant de conclure d'une main qui se voulait maîtrisée :

_Répondit à l'appel des Stark dans la Grande Guerre, où s'est battu vaillamment. Mort durant cette dite guerre, terrassé par un Marcheur Blanc pour défendre son royaume et son peuple._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me rappelle qu'en ayant vu la fin du 8x04 et surtout le 8x05, je me suis dit "pour avoir une telle fin pour Jaime, j'aurais autant préféré qu'il meurt lors de la grande guerre, ça n'aurait pas ruiné le personnage comme ça..." Donc voilà.  
> Allez promis, y'aura des drabbles plus fluff !


	3. Déguisement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le thème du 3 mars est Déguisement.

Jaime boudait.

Ce qui n'était guère étonnant – Jaime boudait souvent.

Mais contrairement à d'ordinaire où Brienne arrivait à prendre sur elle et à passer outre l'état de colère enfantine de son époux, cette fois-ci la blonde n'en pouvait plus :

\- Arrête de râler ! Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'y aller, mais on a pas le choix. Alors autant essayer de s'amuser un peu ?

\- S'amuser ? Tu associerais vraiment « Tywin Lannister » avec le mot « s'amuser » ?

\- Et bien... non, concéda-t-elle. Mais cela reste un bal costumé, c'est toujours amusant.

Jaime leva des sourcils étonné. Il était toujours surpris de voir son épouse, d'ordinaire si récalcitrante aux fêtes et autres mondanités, être aussi enthousiaste lorsque le mot « bal » qu'elle avait en horreur était suivi de l'adjectif « costumé ». Son visage renfrogné s'éclairait alors d'un enthousiasme précipité sur tous les déguisements possibles et inimaginables qu'elle pourrait se procurait. La première fois que Jaime l'avait interrogé sur cette passion, ses yeux s'étaient voilés alors qu'elle expliquait que dissimulée derrière un masque et un costume, elle se sentait à l'aise. Le blond avait voulu s'insurger violemment en entendant une telle dévalorisation, mais connaissait les problèmes de confiance en elle, Jaime s'était contenté de la prendre doucement dans ses bras et la rassurer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un déguisement pour être magnifique.

Mais même si elle commençait à s'aimer d'avantage, les bals costumés restaient un des rares moments où Brienne était vraiment à l'aise en société. Ce fut pour cela – et aussi sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait par être délogé du canapé à coup de pied par une Brienne exaspérée – que Jaime se décida à se lever.

\- Bien, soupira-t-il. Allons trouver ces déguisements. C'est quoi le thème déjà ?

\- Et bien, comme c'est le centenaire de la victoire contre les Marcheurs blancs, le thème c'est « Généraux, commandants et guerriers célèbres ».

\- … Et tu trouves toujours que mon père sait s'amuser ?

\- Je reconnais que ce n'est pas le truc le plus fun que j'ai vu. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de trouver le déguisement parfait !

.

Il ne fallut que dix minutes à Brienne pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait porter – à vrai dire, elle avait déjà fait son choix avant même d'arriver dans la boutique, et Jaime avait dégluti en la voyant ressortir de la cabine.

Elle était vraiment sublime dans ce costume de princesse Leïa – _général Organa_ rectifia Brienne. La simplicité de la robe mettait en valeur ses formes et ses longues jambes. Bien qu'admiratif, Jaime ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une réserve :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ce que mon père avait en tête en disant « général ».

\- Si j'avais quelque chose à faire de ce que pense ton père, je ne te t'aurais pas épousé.

\- Certes.

Il fallut en revanche deux bonnes heures à Jaime pour trouver une idée de costume. Brienne était à deux doigts de lui mettre de force un costume du roi de la nuit – qui restait malgré tout un commandant – lorsque Jaime déclara avoir trouvé l'idée parfaite. Il refusa de dévoiler son idée à Brienne, inquiète qu'il décide de venir dans tout à fait autre chose que dans le thème – les Sept savaient qu'il en était capable, juste pour embêter son père. Mais Jaime n'eut de cesse de la rassurer, oui, il était bien dans le thème imposé, plus que cela même : il viendrait déguisé en « meilleur commandant qu'il connaisse ».

Ouais. Brienne n'était pas vraiment convaincue. Mais il était déjà motivé, ce qui était déjà un grande avancée. Et après une semaine après leurs emplettes respectives, le temps du bal fut venu – et lorsque Brienne vit la déguisement de Jaime, elle ne put retenir un sourire :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ce que ton père avait en tête en disant « général ».

\- Si j'avais quelque chose à faire de ce que pense mon père, je ne te t'aurais pas épousé.

\- Certes. Mais si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui.

C'était une déclaration bizarre et typiquement Brienne, et donc du point de vue de Jaime, hautement romantique.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fête le soir, tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux – ce qui était plutôt habituel. Ce qui était plus rare en revanche, c'était que Sansa Stark, déguisée en Mulan, s'approche de Jaime pour lui dire :

\- Très beau déguisement, Ser.

\- Merci. Vous dites cela en toute objectivité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidement, confirma-t-elle avec mauvaise foi en riant.

Ce fut ce moment là que Tywin Lannister choisit pour faire son apparition. Il dévisagea longuement son fils sans un mot, avant de lâcher :

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ton costume ?

\- Je suis venu déguisé comme le meilleur commandant que je connaisse.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce que cet accoutrement ?

L'accoutrement dont parlait Tywin, c'était une longue perruque rousse et une somptueuse robe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Le tissus épais mais souple de la longue jupe et des manches était recouvert au niveau du buste par un plastron en écaille tout aussi noir mais plus dur. Il était surmonté d'une chaîne en or – symbole du commandant des armées de terre. Deux discrets loups s'affrontait autour du col de la robe, et ce fut ces derniers qui répondirent à la question de Tywin et lui permirent de comprendre en qui son fils c'était déguisé – à moins que ce ne fut que la présence de Sansa Stark, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté les côtés de Jaime.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de Tywin, et celui-ci rougit en comprenant qu'il venait de qualifier un déguisement représentant le commandant des armées de terre « d'accoutrement ». Il hocha alors la tête, bredouilla un compliment pour la tenue et en fit même un à Brienne avant de tourner les talons. Les deux Lannister restant et la lady Stark en restèrent bouche bée.

\- Je rêve, où ton père vient de me dire autre chose que « c'est quand le bébé » ? et un compliment en plus ? murmura Brienne.

\- Il vient de bégayer, non ? demanda Sansa incrédule.

\- Et bien... rien que pour cela, ça valait la peine de venir comme cela.

\- Quelles sont les autres raisons ? s'enquit Sansa, visiblement intéressée.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette robe. C'est drôle à tenir en main, et ça tourne dès que je bouge.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il fit un petit tour sur lui-même, entraînant avec lui le mouvement de l'étoffe.

\- Oui, je vais vraiment la remettre, assura-t-il.

Sur ce, il proposa sa main à Brienne et les deux passèrent alors leur soirée à danser.


	4. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le thème du 4 mars est Question.

La tour est détruite.

Ce qui n'est guère étonnant.

Plus de la moitié du château est détruite – il aurait été étrangement surprenant que la tour de la garde royale, avec sa position aussi exposée, ait été épargnée par le feu dévastateur de Daenerys Targaryen. Il s'était donc préparé à tomber sur des ruines, mais voir le résultat de la folie de la dragonne de ses propres yeux était une toute autre histoire que de se l'imaginer.

Il se rend compte qu'il tremblait seulement lorsque Brienne place sa main dans la sienne, faisant s'arrêter les secousses nerveuses.  
Il se tourne vers elle, et lit que question silencieuse dans ses yeux.  
La même question qu'elle n'a eu de cesse de lui poser d'un regard ou d'une étreinte durant tout leur voyage vers Port-Réal.

« Ca va aller ? »

Un « Ca va aller ? » qui en cache d'autre – ça va aller, de rentrer à la capitale ? Ça va aller de le faire aux côtés d'une Targaryen ? Ça va aller de te confronter à Cersei de nouveau pour de la voir chuter ?

.

Au moment de partir et durant le trajet, Jaime voulait répondre que non, ça n'irait certainement pas, mais qu'il ferait avec. Et tout ce temps, il avait réussi à prétendre à Brienne que oui, ça irait. Mais maintenant que le « ça va aller ? » avait complètement changé de suite, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant.

Comment aurait-il pu lorsque la question était devenue « ça va aller, de chercher parmi les décombres de ce qui a été pendant vingt ans ta demeure le cadavre de ta sœur ? »

Non, ça n'irait pas. La seule vision de la tour de la garde – sa tour – détruite suffisait à lui donner envie d'hurler, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il verrait les membres éparses de sa sœur ou d'une autre connaissance ? Tout ce sang, toutes ces morts vaines parce que quoi, Daenerys Targaryen était mécontente ? Parce que Missandei était innocente, elle devait rejoindre l'Etranger des milliers d'autres innocents à ses côtés ? Jaime n'avait pas vraiment côtoyé la jeune femme – mais il avait l'amère impression que celle-ci aurait été dévastée de se voir adjoindre un tel funèbre cortège.

Et c'est cette terrible ironie, ou bien les os qui se craquellent sur leurs passages ou bien cette odeur de brûlé dont Jaime pensait s'être débarrassé en enfonçant son épée dans le roi fou, certainement un mélange des trois et de tant d'autres horreurs, qui lui donne envie d'hurler.

Hurler sa rage, son impuissance, son amertume.  
Hurler ses désillusions, hurler cette fatalité de pouvoir qui broie ceux qui s'en approchent en même temps que ses dernières illusions.  
Hurler ses regrets.

Sauf qu'il ne le peut pas. Il ne peut plus.

.

Il a déjà trop hurlé lorsque Daenerys a commencé à ouvrir le feu – hurlé d'une voix ridiculement faible et lointaine, mais hurler à s'en perdre la voix tout de même, hurler en cœur et en haut-le-coeur avec Brienne, avec Tyrion, avec tous ceux possédant encore une once d'humanité, et le tout, en vain.

Et maintenant qu'il est devant les ruines de son ancienne chambre, il n'a plus aucun cri en réserve. Seulement des larmes.

Alors il pleure, à genoux dans les cendres, dans la poussière, dans le sang, dans un massacre comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Et il se sens bientôt rejoins par Brienne, qui l'enveloppe de ses bras tout aussi tremblants. Cette fois-ci, ils ne lui demandent pas ça va aller – elle semble pleinement réaliser, que non, ça n'ira pas.

Ses bras ne disent alors qu'une promesse.

« Je suis là. Pour te soutenir. Pour partager ta peine. Je suis là »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au début, je voulais traiter le thème en "Brienne demande Jaime en mariage" et puis... en fait non. Mais pourquoi faire du fluff quand on peut faire du angst ?   
> Allez promis, le 6 est mignon. Et si vous êtes sages, le 7 aussi.


	5. Défaite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le délai. Ils sont écrit et postés depuis longtemps sur FF, mais je dois avouer que le manque de retour sur cette plateforme (pas que pour cette histoire, en général) m'a pas trop donné la motivation de mettre la suite (je remercie donc encore une fois merrymaya). Mais la voilà finalement, avec le thème du 5 mars qui était "Défaite". Pour l'anecdote, c'est le premier que j'ai écrit.

Des flèches volaient tout autour de lui, mais Jaime continua d'avancer. Il pouvait entendre des cris de panique que poussaient près de lui les soldats qui se bâtaient à ses côtés, tout comme il pouvait sentir leur terreur. Mais là encore, Jaime n'y prêta aucune attention, pas plus qu'aux Marcheurs Blancs qui continuaient de venir vers lui, encore et encore. Il se contentait de les repousser rageusement, presque automatiquement, car toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule et même chose : Brienne.

Depuis le début de la bataille, ils ne s'étaient pas perdus de vue une seule fois, restant côtes à côtes, défendant avec Podrick le même espace du château. Mais malgré leur relative proximité, Jaime voulait se rapprocher d'avantage de la blonde. Cette envie n'était plus un simple souhait ou même un désir, mais était devenue un besoin. 

Parce qu'ils avaient perdus.

Ils n'étaient pas encore morts, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à l'être. Le Roi de la nuit avait réussi à tuer Arya et Bran Stark, rendant tous les espoirs de victoires vains. Dès que la nouvelle s'était propagée dans le chaos qu'était devenu Winterfell, les réactions dans les rangs humains s'étaient faits diverses : certains avaient commencé à fuir, d'autres à prier, quelques uns comme Lyana Mormont continuaient à se battre coûte que coûte...

Jaime, lui, ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se contenta de se démener pour parcourir les mètres qui le séparaient de Brienne – qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, si ce n'est que de faire en sorte de partir avec le moins de regrets possible ? C'est ainsi qu'une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il se saisit de ses lèvres, et l'embrassa.

« Que... » fut tout ce que put prononcer une Brienne surprise – avant de s'abandonner au baiser, comprenant que lutter d'avantage serait vain.

La mort vint alors les trouver ainsi enlacés, s'ayant avoué juste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard qu'ils s'aimaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est quand même un peu fluff non ? Genre ils s'embrassent...


	6. Je t'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le thème du 6 mars est Je t'aime.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, il avait crié « Saphirs ! »  
.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
A la place, elle avait crié « Gardes ! Le Régicide », après avoir écouté son histoire – et surtout, après l'avoir cru.  
.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, il avait sauté dans une fosse à ours, une main et une poignée de sable pour seule arme.  
.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, elle lui avait dit de vivre, jour après jour.  
.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, il lui avait confié une mission, et avec elle, le peu d'honneur qui lui restait.  
.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, elle n'avait pu qu'émettre du silence lorsque la reine lui avait demandé « mais vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »  
.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime – pas plus qu'il ne lui avait offert une bague ou un présent de fiançailles.  
À la place, il lui avait donné une armure et une épée.  
.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, elle l'avait supplié de rendre le château sans verser de sang – et surtout, de ne pas l'obliger à se battre contre lui.  
.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, il lui avait dit « Cette épée est votre. Elle est à jamais votre ».  
.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, elle lui avait crié « Fuck loyalty ».  
.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, il avait dit Fuck loyalty à Cersei.  
.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, elle avait affirmé devant tout Winterfell qu'elle se battrait pour lui, pour le défendre, parce qu'elle croyait en lui.  
.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, il l'avait fait chevalier – avant de lui murmurer le lendemain « je n'ai jamais couché avec un chevalier ».  
.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, elle lui avait répondu « je n'ai jamais couché avec personne »  
.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.  
À la place, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser.  
.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime.  
À la place, elle avait répondu « oui ».


	7. Toujours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le thème du 7 mars était Toujours. Le drabble est petit, mais le prochain plus long !

Elle se tenait devant lui, droite, fière.

Devant lui, mais surtout devant tout Winterfell – devant Daenerys Targaryen et ses dragons, devant Sansa Stark, Jon Snow et le Nord qu'ils représentaient, devant des centaines de soldats qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : le voir mourir.

Elle se tenait devant une armée, et pourtant, elle ne fléchissait pas et répondait avec assurance :

\- Oui. Je me battrais à ses côtés.

Et tous avaient entendu « Contre vous s'il le faut » dans sa voix.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un le défendait, risquait sa vie pour lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, l'obscurité qu'il renfermait en lui-même, malgré l'horreur de sa personne, elle était toujours là, debout, se battant pour lui. Cersei n'avait attendu qu'une main en moins pour lui tourner le dos et le rejeter – alors que Brienne... Brienne était en train de se battre pour lui.

Et s'il n'avait pas aussi peur que de mourir sous les feux de Daenerys Targaryen, il en aurait pleuré de joie.


End file.
